War Assets
by Biddybam
Summary: Shepard attempts to rally the various races to come together and fight off the reapers. As he goes through a wormhole running away from Cerberus, he stumbles across an entire new civilization, with an armada that blocks out the stars.


_A/N: Stuff to note, Suta is not a capsuleer, which means if his ship dies, he dead. SKIP THE REST OF A/N IF FAMILIAR WITH EVE ONLINE. I imagine the majority of people reading this won't be familiar with EVE Fiction, just to note a few things, the captains of ships in EVE are divided into two, capsuleer and non-capsuleer. Capsuleers are noted as being plugged into a "pod" which gives them complete control of all the functions of the ship and hyper-awareness. It also allows them to clone themselves if their pod is destroyed. These are the "players" of EVE Online. Non-capsuleers are all fiction and can be seen mortal. There are 6 classes of ships in EVE: frigates, roughly 50-150m, which equate their brothers in Mass effect. Destroyers, which serve as anti-frigate platforms, only slightly larger. Cruisers, which again equate to their brothers in Mass Effect, roughly 500m in length. Battlecruisers, the most commonly used combat vessel in EVE which would be slightly smaller than the 800-1000M Dreadnoughts of Mass Effect. Battleships are the same size or larger than the 1km length of most dreadnoughts in Mass Effect. Finally the capital ships in EVE vary greatly, with carriers being 2-3km, EVE Dreadnoughts are roughly 4KM in size, and rounding it out supercarriers are roughly 5-6KM in length, and Titans are 12-18KM in length. As a basis for this story taking in the rules for both games, I am making the EVE Online universe have many, many, many times the number of ships that Mass Effect can field, but Mass Effect ships will pack a much bigger punch for their size. I'll try to make it as balanced as possible but no promises._

* * *

><p><strong>Region: The Kalevala Expanse<strong>

**Constellation: 78-6RI**

**System: SH6X-F**

**Security Status: -0.63**

**EST: 07:34**

Suta Tankenka, employee for the Ishukone megacorporation, cruised by the eighth planet from the sun in the SH6X-F system in his corporate issue Buzzard-class covert op frigate. Suta causally decloaked his vessal and launched his special issue Ishukone core scanner probes. After preliminary scans he worked quickly to narrow down a few results that popped up.

One might ask what an employee of a Caldari megacorporation was doing in capsuleer–controlled space, but his reason for being there was fairly standard. Most Caldari corporations, along with a large amount of other corporations from other races, paid most of the null sec capsuleer alliances small sums of ISK to allow for safe passage and scanning rights. Suta was currently operating under one such agreement between the Ishukone corporation and the coalition formally known as the Drone Capsuleer Federation, but more colloquially know as the Drone Russian Federation, named after a mythical group of people known for their consumption of alcohol and raucous behavior, both which could very easily be related to the occupants of this territory.

* * *

><p>Back when the natural wormholes first began opening and sleepers were discovered in the wormholes, the megacorporations of the Caldari states, more specifically Ishukone, CBD Corporation, and Wiyrkomi saw an opportunity to make a killing in profits from trade runs. Their early probes into wormhole space had found that as their scientists had predicted, many wormholes either led to systems with out-wormholes leading to other areas of high or low security space, or led directly from one region to another. The megacorporations were quick to establish special marketing, trade, and scouting divisions to adapt and gain a foothold in this new potential for trade.<p>

Suta let out a yawn while sitting on his captain's chair. Today was just like any other day, scan down wormholes, check for potential trade outlets and then forward the information to the trade board. He had just come through a wormhole leading from The Forge region and was hopefully to find one with an outlet close to Hek, the Minmtar main trade hub, as the Ishukone Wormhole Exploration Committee (IWEC) had been offering a significant bonus for anyone that did find a link.

He heard a small "Ping" as his probe results finally starting coming in. With ingrained fluidity from experience of doing it so many times, Suta's hands quickly shot out and danced on the holographic keyboard set before him, quickly eliminating all of the space junk, wrecks, and false readings that came back from his special probes. The list of results was quickly narrowed down to a list of a few unidentified anomalies. Probes shot out from his ship again. Helping him further narrow down the sites he scanned. He quickly eliminated the deadspace rouge drone complexes that popped up and was about to consider leaving the system before a small greed dot popped up on his miniature map of the system. Bring up the details his face lit up. He had found exactly what he had wants to find, an extremely large wormhole, now all he had to do was warp to it to find out how stable it was and its end destination.

Suta quickly issued a warp command from his ship as he acquired a lock on the wormhole from half the solar system away. The drum of his old Sotiyo-Urbaata Drive starting up sent shivers down his spines, metally bracing himself before the Drive managed to create the complete vacuum and his ship accelerated to FTL speeds.

Less than a minute later, the Buzzard finally started to slow down out of warp as the vacuum collapsed. Suta quickly activated his Ishukone special cloaking device in order to prevent detection, lest he have any unexpected company when he exited the warp tunnel. A lot of people back in the High Security Space would call him paranoid, but being stupid in Null Security would severally shorten your life span if you weren't a capsuleer, which he wasn't. There was a reason he was still alive and kicking after living out here for nearly ten years, much more than a lot of pilots could say.

As the tunnel finally collapsed, Suta's scanners starting giving off warning beeps. Quickly pulling the virtual display up in front of him, he noticed that wormhole was firing several times, indicating several ships were exiting from it into his system. Suta let out a grunt of annoyance, as generally Ishukone refused to pay for any wormholes that had pirate or capsuleer activity, and so far Suta was predicting that this one was already too hot. Clinging onto hope that whoever these forces that were flying through the wormhole entrance might be friendly to Ishukone, he quickly attempted to get a clear scan on the ship with his own ship's overview to attempt to identify the ship's owner. He looked over at his second monitor as the result began to come through.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Scan Results<strong>

**Vessels Detected: 4**

**Vessel Signature****: **HÃ ¤Ã ¤yÃ ¶

**Ship Type: ErrorUnknown**

**Vessel Owner: ErrorUnknown**

**Vessel Length: 216m Axis**

**Group of 3 vessels**

**Vessels Signatures: **HÃ ¤Ã ¤yÃ ¶2

**Ship Type: ErrorUnknown**

**Vessel Owner: ErrorUnknown**

**Vessel Lengths: 146M Axis**

**EndReport**

* * *

><p>Suta paused. He sat there for about two full minutes staring in mute disbelief at his screen, as never once in his professional career in scanning had he ever had his ship unable to properly indentify another ship, let alone these four before him. He hypothesized that it could be a new experimental design by either the capsuleers or a major empire, but he still didn't manage to convince himself as he had been unable correctly discern the pilot, and the signature had been incredibly garbled as well. The only logical explanation was that these ships were disconnected from the com buoys and were using some kind of passive scan disruption device.<p>

Suta quickly pulled up the view from his camera drones outside his ship and attempted to get a manual visual on the ships. Not even a second after he pulled up the visual did the first ship rocket right past his ships, followed directly by the other three that now seemed to be pursuing the first one. Lucky for Suta they had never closed within 5 kilometers of his own ships, so hadn't decloaked his trusty buzzard. Suta now managed to get a locked visual on the group of ships and noticed for the first time that the group of three smaller ships was firing on the lone larger one. The larger one itself was about as long as a traditional cruiser, but much much skinnier, only about as much as a frigate. It was horizontally oriented, with four thrusters in the back, with what seemed like markings on the sides of the ship in a foreign language that his ship's advanced computers were unable to translate, something that came to Suta's further shock. The speed of the larger ship also surprised Suta, as it neared speeds of that of a nanofiber fit dramiel!

Just as Suta was attempting to acquire specifics on the group of three other ships, he noticed several blue streaks shoot from the larger ship to the three pursuing, which had begun to fall behind, quickly turning the ships into fiery explosions of metal and dust. Suta again was shocked to see that the larger vessel had the firepower to dismantle ships of similar size in nearly one hit. He had been considering attempting to hail the larger ship but was quickly rethinking this course of action in favor of just tipping off some Ishukone higher-ups.

Deciding this as the best course, Suta quickly opened up his com channel with his superior while he refocused his camera drone on the wormhole, attempting to bookmark and forward the location in the conversation. For the first time, Suta actually laid eyes on the wormhole he had scanned down, and he quickly paled upon gazing at it. This was definitely not a normal wormhole.


End file.
